Percy Jackson Angel Of Chaos
by SHADOW-ECLIPSE-PHANTOM
Summary: This book does not belong to me , it's belongs to Blackjackxx who is no longer on Fanfiction . I'm simply reposting the story from what I had , I hope everyone enjoys !
1. The First And Last Betrayal

Where is that insolent boy?" Zeus growled as he looked around for Percy.

Poseidon grimaced at the mention of his so called son. The gods and campers that were present in the meeting grumbled about how they hated him, apart from Hestia, Artemis and her hunters, Camp Jupiter (who were also called to the meeting), Hades, Hermes  
and Apollo who were glancing around confused as to why everyone was being hateful towards the saviour of Olympus. Artemis was about to ask, when Zeus interrupted.

"I shall bring that brat here myself, seeing as he can't be bothered to turn up to a meeting when he is summoned. First he bullies my son, and now he has the audacity to ignore the Gods!" Zeus spat spitefully.

Bully? Artemis thought. That doesn't sound like Percy at all, he would never do anything like that. He hates bullying because that's what his step- father used to do...

There was a golden flash as Percy was teleported into the throne room. Percy was lying on his side facing away from the Gods. "GET UP AND BOW, PERSEUS!" Zeus bellowed, but Percy remained unmoving. Ares got up muttering "punk" and kicked Percy over on  
his back. Everyone gasped, Percy looked terrible; his skin was ashen and as pale as Hades' and he had dark circles beneath his closed eyes. But what shocked everyone most was the huge broken spear impaled in his stomach. Ares stumbled back and fell  
into his throne.

"NO! Percy!" Thalia screamed.

"APOLLO!" Artemis screeched as she was the first of the gods to get over the horror and shock. Apollo, Artemis, Hestia and Poseidon ran to Percy, Thalia tried but she was ordered to stay back by her mistress. Artemis recoiled as she realised she'd knelt  
in Percy's blood. Apollo pulled the spear head out of Percy and hovered his hand above Percy's stomach wound, muttering quietly. Apollo suddenly scrunched his face in confusion.

"This happened over an hour ago. Why was Percy attacked on his own?" Apollo demanded angrily. He couldn't stand people getting injured, especially those he cared about. The campers looked down guiltily, but so did Poseidon and most of the Gods. Apollo  
suddenly noticed something on Percy's arm.

"WHAT THE HADES IS THIS?!" Apollo shouted as he held up Percy's limp forearm. There, on the inside, was MURDERER carved deeply into his skin. "Well?" Artemis shouted, but no-one said anything.

"Fine, then I shall find out myself." She turned to a fountain and shouted into the mist "Iris! Show me how this happened"

"I think it's best if I show you everything" Iris called gently.

An image appeared in the rainbow tinted mist as the colours swirled. It showed Percy laughing with Nico and Annabeth, the familiar shine gleaming in his eyes. Percy looked up at the sky and sighed.

"I guess we'd better go back before the Harpies eat us" Percy said, and Annabeth and Nico burst out laughing. They reluctantly got up and began to walk back to their cabins. Annabeth was about to walk into Athena's cabins before Percy spun her around  
gently and whispered so slylyin her ear,"Don't I get a goodnight kiss, Wise Girl?" He asked aectionately.

"Of course you do Seaweed Brain" she replied. She giggled as Percy brought her down into a deep dip. Then he gently kissed her on her lips. They were there for about half a minute, lost in their own world before Nico cleared his throat loudly. Annabeth  
and Percy blushed as they realised the son of Hades was still standing there. Annabeth quickly rushed onin embarrassment, and Nico followed swily into his own cabin.

Percy chuckled and began towards his own cabin when he heard a shrill scream coming from the border. The smile immediately slid ontohis face as he uncapped Anaklusmos and ran into the dark forest. Percy ran for a while before he came across a large  
boy cowering away from two relatively small hellhounds, his chubby hand gripping a small celestial bronze dagger. Percy made quick

work of them, slashing through the first one where it exploded into a golden shower and stabbing the second in the chest, when it quickly followed the first's example by exploding. The boy got to his feet, just before Chiron and half the camp

ran into the forest, suited in armour obviously expecting an attack. Percy opened his mouth to say something but the boy cut those monsters while that guy just stood and watched, smirking" the fat kid announced.

"Wait, what? You killed them? I seem to remember that you were hiding behind a tree while I sent those hounds to Tartarus!" Percy exclaimed.

"I'm disappointed in you Perseus. You should know better than not to help a new camper" Chiron said, whilst everyone around him nodded their head and glared accusingly at Percy, who just stood there staring at them in shock. Even Annabeth and Nico were  
looking at him with disgust in their eyes. Everyone filed away back to their cabins leaving Percy looking dejected. The fat kid gave him a smug smirk before waddling across tothe rest of Camp Half-Blood.

The Iris message skipped to the next morning. Percy sat eating his breakfast, trying to ignore the disgusted stares of the campers. But what was weird was that Clarisse was looking at him with sympathy on her face. Percy glanced over to the Hermes cabin,  
where all unclaimed demigods go, where the fat kid, who turned out to be called Brutus, was loudly retelling his version of the hellhound attack, making himself sound like James Bond. Percy just rolled his eyes and carried on with his meal. Percy  
heard a thudding sound and thought that the Giants had risen again, but it just turned out to be Brutus, stomping over to him.

"Aren't you going to thank me then?" Brutus demanded.

"Excuse me?" Percy said dangerously calm, whilst giving him his best wolf stare. It work as Brutus flinched, and Percy internally grinned. But Brutus regained his posture and brought out his pig-sticker of a knife and waved it in front of Percy's face.

"I killed those hellhounds with this and saved your worthless life. So you should get on your knees, and thank me." Brutus announced, and everyone nodded (except Clarisse), even Annabeth. Percy's eyes flashed with betrayal. Brutus held his knife out towards  
Percy, but was disappointed when he didn't flinch. Instead Percy brought out Riptide in pen form. Suddenly, Percy heard a seal being strangled, but then he realised it was Brutus' laugh.

"What are you going to do, write on me?" Brutus snorted, but Percy just smirked and uncapped the Anaklusmos, and it burst into a glittering celestial bronze sword. Brutus jumped back in fright, and it was Percy's turn to laugh. Brutus was about to say  
something (probably childish and snotty), when the Big Three appeared in the dining pavilion. Zeus and Poseidon's faces twisted in fury (Hades looked nonchalant as ever), when they saw Brutus and Percy standing together, threatening each other with  
weapons.

"YOU DARE THREATEN MY SON WITH A SWORD, WHEN HE HAS BUT A KNIFE!?" Zeus thundered, lightning streaking across the skies. "Lord Zeus, I was only standing my ground, he brought his knife out fir-wait, did you say son?" Percy asked astounded.

"Yes, my son, Brutus O'Donnahue" Zeus stated. Poseidon glared at Percy, quiet fury in his eyes.

"Perseus Jackson" Percy flinched when his father said his full name "Your actions truly disgust me. I am ashamed to call you my son. In fact, I Poseidon, God of the Seas, Storms and Father of Horses, do now disown you. Percy stared at his former father  
in horror, unable to believe what had just happened.

The other campers snickered. Percy just turned and ran to his cabin where he sat on his bed and quietly sobbed. Over the next few days, the campers gradually began to blame all of their problems on Percy. Wherever Percy went, demigods would trip him up  
and call abuse. It started out small, like blaming him for the plants dying in the Demeter cabin, but eventually everyone, including Annabeth and Nico, began to blame him for the war. They would throw stones and knives, whatever they could find when  
he was passing. Then, one day, when Percy was collecting firewood for the campfire, a group of Ares and Hephaestus kids grabbed him and pinned him against a tree. He struggled for a bit but suddenly stopped when Brutus sauntered forward pulled out  
a bronze knife, glinting viciously in the dim moonlight. He smirked evilly.


	2. Realizations

Everyone grieved.

Even Ares and Zeus. Camp Jupiter were staring at Camp Half-Blood with a mixture of shock disgust and hatred on their faces. Especially Reyna, Jason, Hazel and Frank, who were Percy's friends.

Poseidon was rocking back and forth muttering "What have I done?" over and over. Zeus looked ashamed and disgusted at himself as he stared at Percy's limp body. He got out of his throne and knelt beside Percy.

"I'm sorry Perseus, I had no idea" he muttered before returning to his throne.

Annabeth and Nico were trying to get to Percy, but were held back by some kids from Camp Jupiter.

"Please" Annabeth begged "I need to see him. I need to tell him I'm sorry"

Reyna walked over to Annabeth and gave her a slap that echoed through to throne room.

"He doesn't need your kind of love, you back-stabbing bitch. Percy is one of the kindest, gentlest souls I've ever met, and you betrayed him" Reyna spat. She whipped around to look at Nico "And you, you were his friend you son of a bitch!"

Annabeth and Nico were crying their eyes out, and so was most of CHB. "Apollo..." Poseidon called. "How is he?"  
Apollo shook his head.

"I'm sorry, uncle, he's not responding. I can't heal someone who won't willingly accept it. It seems he lost the will to live." Apollo said gently, his voice breaking a little, but it did nothing to calm the wrath of Poseidon. On the mortal world, the seas began to churn and violent storms erupted across the world. But everyone was surprised when Artemis stood up with a murderous look on her face when she turned to the campers. They flinched under her gaze.

"You did this. All of you. The man who saved the whole of Olympus and the world, the last decent man on heaven and earth, is dying. And it's your fault." Artemis spat "Percy Jackson is kind, caring and brave. He is the only man I have any respect for." Then she spun around to Annabeth. "He loved you so much, and you broke his heart. He gave you everything, even his life."

"He is dying because he protected you even when you betrayed him, when you butchered his family" She addressed the whole camp, and then turned to Poseidon "when you disowned him" she whispered. "He loved you all, and this is how you repay him? His blood is on your hands" Artemis finished. Poseidon was openly crying over Percy's broken body.

"Oh no." Hades said suddenly. "What? What is wrong?" Athena demanded. No matter how much she appeared to hate Percy, deep down she loved him like a son. In fact most of the Gods and Goddesses saw Percy this way, though they'd never admit it.

"His life force. I can hardly see it" he said quietly. Apollo snied and nodded. "He's nearly gone"

"No!" Thalia rushed to Percy's side "Please Percy, you can't leave us. They didn't mean it. Please, you're like my brother, S-seaweed Brain, we need you, I need you. Don't g-go" Thalia sobbed as Artemis hugged her. Suddenly Percy took a deep shuddering breath, and his eyes flew open. Thalia screamed and flew back about a foot.

Percy mumbled something and everyone leant in to hear.  
"Say that again, Percy" Athena said soly. Percy looked at everyone, tears glistening in his eyes.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got them all killed. I'm sorry my girlfriend hates me. I'm sorry my dad hates me." Percy choked "I'm sorry" he whispered one last time before the light le  
style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: SourceSansPro;"his eyes.

"No, Percy, I don't hate you! Percy!" Poseidon cried, but it was too late. Percy was dead.

"No...He can't be gone. My son can't be dead. Not Percy." Poseidon sobbed as he stared at Percy's bloodied body. Athena ran to Poseidon and hugged him as they mourned together.

"We didn't need him anyway! You've got me!" Brutus hollered. In sync, Zeus, Hades and Poseidon all whipped around and raised their weapons of power and pointing them at the prat. They were about to fire when Artemis yelled "Wait!"

Everyone stared at her in disbelief, but she just smirked and said; "I have a better idea. My hunters are notoriously known for their desire for justice, especially against boys. I believe now would be a good time to demonstrate that."

The hunters chuckled darkly before dragging a kicking and screaming Brutus out of the room by his hair.

Aer about five minutes of agonized screams there was an eerie silence, and the huntresses walked back in dragging what might have Brutus, but also could have been road kill.

"Thank you, girls" Zeus said respectively.

There was a grief filled silence for the loss of one of the most precious demigods to ever live until Hades and Nico simultaneously cried out in pain and fell to their knees, clutching their heads. Nico immediately passed out, but Hades gritted his teeth and tried to work through the pain. Zeus ran to the lord of the dead.

"Brother, what is it?!" Zeus fretted.  
"I-I..." Hades stuttered before collapsing to the ground.


	3. Chaos

Percy's POV

I felt terrible,seriously, like I-just-got-hit-by-a-planet terrible. I vaguely wondered if I was in the Fields of Punishment, but then I heard voices- a man and a women. Hades and Persephone? A groan escaped my lips and I opened my heavy eyelids.

The room was blindingly white and clean. So clean it made someone with OCD look like one of Hermes's kids. Eventually my eyes adjusted to the unfamiliar surroundings and I looked at the people standing at the end of the room, and at this point, I was sure I was hallucinating.

The woman had long white hair with two purple streaks that was plaited down her back, and pale skin that was covered n light violet Celtic-like designs that looked to natural to be tattoos. Her eyes were shocking shade of purple, but they were rather beautiful in a way. Oh yeah, and she also had huge wings on her back. Seriously, huge white wings, kind of like the ones you see on angel drawings, but far more beautiful.

But she looked completely normal compared to the man standing next to her. He was black. No, I'm not racist, when I say black, I mean pitch black. His eyes were endless swirling vortexes of galaxies and universes, and they looked so old as time itself. He wore a long black cloak and his black hair was slicked back smoothly. I thought he was some kind of Goth, but he held an air of authority, and had an aura so powerful it made Zeus look like a mortal toddler. But what surprised me most was the way they were staring at me. At ME! As if I was the hybrid-angel thing or the over-enthusiastic black lover. Humph.

"You're awake?!" the powerful-black-starry-guy said in confusion, his black eyebrows furrowed together.

"Um, sorry?"I said, unsure of how to answer. It was pretty self-explanatory since I was awake and staring at him. The angel woman cleared her throat and the man quickly regained his composure.

"Perseus Jackson" he said "Do you know why you are here?" I shook my head as I tried to remember what had happened before I came here. But then it all came crashing down on me- my friends, my dad, Annabeth, dying...wait, dying?

"Excuse me sir, but, shouldn't I be in the Underworld?" I said respectively, struggling to hold back the torrent of questions flowing through my mind. He smiled sympathetically and sighed

"I brought you here- Utopia, the original planet- to give you a choice. The first is that you can go back to the Underworld, spend the rest of eternity in Elysium, or..." He paused "You could join my army as my second in command?" It was odd, he was so powerful, yet he sounded so insecure.

"But sir, why would you want me to lead your army? I'm just a demi-god" I asked confused.

"So modest..." He mumbled "just a demigod? Perseus, you have saved the world twice single handily, and saved countless lives. You have achieved more than anybody else before you. That is why I want you to lead my army" He declared.

I blushed crimson and mumbled "I'm not that great..." I protested. The angel woman in the back of the room laughed. "You really have chosen well, sir". I blushed again and managed a little smile at her. She grinned broadly back.  
"How do you know who I am?" I asked curiously.  
"I have been watching you all your life Perseus." He said warmly.

"Wow, that's not creepy at all..." I muttered and they laughed. I turned red, not realizing that they would be able to hear me.

So, Perseus, what is your decision?" He asked gently. I thought for a while. If I went to Elysium, I could be with my mother and Paul, but they would be PISSED if they found out I had a chance to live, and I didn't take it. They would want me to live. Maybe I could make a new life here, away from Earth. For the first time in ages, I felt hope rising in me. I looked at them, who were staring at me in trepidation.

"I would be honoured to join your army." But then a thought hit me "Wait, you are the good guys, right?" They chuckled and nodded their heads. I realized with a jolt that I didn't even know their names. I looked at them both and asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't even know your names" I said. They smiled kindly and the woman stepped forward, her wings shi  
style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: SourceSansPro;"ing on her back.

"My name is Adriane. I am the fih in command of the army, a  
style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: SourceSansPro;"er whomever you choose, of course. I am from the Kleptonia civilization in the Shekra galaxy. I am honoured to meet you." I smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Hello Adriane, my name is Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy. It is an honour for me to meet you" She blushed purple at this and stepped away. Purple? Does that mean her blood is purple? I shall have to ask her later. I turned to the black-powerful-guy and smiled. To my relief, he returned it.

"I am Chaos, Creator of the Universe, Father of the Primordials and Ruler of All. Also the founder of this army (and most things)." He said casually. Me, being the Seaweed Brain that I am just said to him.

"Oh, that's nice"  
 **Zeus's P.O.V** (weren't expecting that shit were you?) "Hades" I whispered, gently shaking my brother.

He was even paler than usual (if that were possible) and his breathing was shallow. He had been unconscious for at least three minutes now, and I was beginning to get worried. I may act as if I hate my brothers, but I truly cared for them. It was gut-wrenching to see Poseidon crying and staring at the spot where Perseus's body had been (Hestia and Artemis had carried him out because we feared that Poseidon would have faded if he looked at his son any longer), and to see little Hades collapsed on the ground.

Apollo was checking his temperature and pulse, but then we realized that he had neither, being the Lord of the Dead. The only sign that he was still alive was the small movements of his chest. I was about to carry him to the infirmary when his eyes fluttered open.

"Brother..." He whispered. "An ancient evil has arisen"

"What evil?" I asked warily. Hades looked scared. My brother NEVER showed fear, not even when we battled Typhon, and were clearly going to lose.

"Is it Gaea?" He shook his head and everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. But what he said next terrified even the bravest of us.

"Much, much worse" "What could possibly be worse than Gaea?"Thalia, my daughter asked the question no-one else dared.

"Who?"

"Order, brother of Chaos, Destroyer of the Universe"

"What?" I whispered "How do you know this?"

"Because I had his consciousness locked below Tartarus, in a Pit that Chaos devised. He must have been gathering strength" Hades sighed "My collapsing was due to him escaping. It caused so much pandemonium in the Underworld, my mind was overwhelmed."

"Why was I not informed of this!?" I bellowed. I was angry. No, I was furious. How dare he keep this from me!?  
"I took an oath of Chaos not to reveal this to anybody unless it became absolutely necessary" Hades said, calm as ever. I was about to retort when a young nymph came running into the throne room.  
"Percy's body has vanished!" she yelled, and the room exploded into chaos


	4. Yay Another Prophecy

Percy's P.O.V

I was eventually led out of that white room and introduce to the palace. Yeah, you heard it right. Palace.

Basically, the entire army is based on this planet, named Utopia. Utopia was the first planet that Chaos created, which is why it is aptly named "the original planet". The army isn't that large, with only consisting of around 2,000 members. But they are the best of the best, so you don't really need that is spread all over the planet (which is just a bit smaller than Earth), and use portals to jump from place to place. There are also civilians on Utopia to give a little normalcy to the troops.

Chaos lives in a huge palace in the centre of the capital city, called Chaos (original, I know). The palace has got to be one of the most beautiful structures I've ever see. The entire palace is black, and has a few diamonds dotted all over the walls. The front gates were made of Chaotic silver, the strongest metal, and most beautiful, in the known Universes.

Anyway, as I was saying, Chaos and Adriane were leading me around the palace, with Adriane speaking at about a hundred miles an hour about every little thing. I was amazed at her memory, it exceeded even that of Annabeth's. My heart clenched as I remembered my last memory of her, kissing Brutus. I forced out of my mind as I turned to Chaos who was chuckling at Adriane, who hadn't realized that I wasn't paying attention to her tour.

"Sir, excuse my asking, but where are we going"

"Percy, there's no need to call me sir, or be so formal. Just call me Chaos. In answer to your question, we are going to the main hall, where you will take an oath, and receive your powers and wings" He explained

"Wings? I get wings? Why?" I asked, excited at the prospect of it. He smiled at my display of excitement.

"Well, the highest group in my army, called the Chaotic Angels, all receive white wings to aid them in their battles." He explained "Also, because it just looks cool!" He added, and I smiled. Chaos is definitely not what I expected.

"Because you are the leader of the Angels and the Army, you will be named Archangel. It will protect your identity, and make you sound awesome!" he said gleefully. I thought about this for a while, and decided it was a cool name to have. At least I wasn't Bob.

"What powers will I get?" I mused.  
"With you being the commander of my Army, you will get the same power as me." My eyes widened at this.

"I will be more powerful of course, but only slightly. Which pretty much include Creation, the four elements, all the powers of the gods, telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation- you know what, a bunch of stu  
style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: SourceSansPro;". Pretty much anything you can think of." He stated casually

Oh my gods...  
"But, why do you trust me?" I asked, unable to believe that he had so much faith in me to give me so much power. This time, it was his turn to look shocked.

"Why shouldn't I. I have watched you all your life, and you have never once broken a promise, never one betrayed someone's trust, never once done something wrong unless it was for a person's benefit. Even when every single person you trusted betrayed you, you still refused to do the same to them." I swallowed the lump in my throat at the mention of my friends. He smile sympathetically.

"In fact, you blame yourself for it, which is completely unjustified." He said and tears gathered in my eyes.  
"I'm sorry Perseus. A close one's betrayal is always the most di  
style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: SourceSansPro;"icult" he said gently. "I should know..." he added quietly

I was about to ask him what he meant when we arrived at the main hall. The entrance was a huge archway with massive carved wooden doors. They were beautifully detailed, and upon closer inspection there were thousands of names woven into the wood.

"The names of all the soldiers of Chaos who have died over the years. They are called the Door of the Fallen" Chaos said quietly. I thought how nice it was that they honoured all of their dead, not just the one who were heroically killed in battle.

"Are you ready?" Adriane asked. To be honest I had forgotten that she was there. I nodded my head, and Chaos pushed open the Doors of the Fallen and we walked into the hall. Soldiers of all ages lined the walls, shi  
style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: SourceSansPro;"ing agitatedly as they waited for Chaos. As I walked to the front, everyone looked at me in confusion. I realized that Chaos had not told them, why they are here.

Whispers broke out and I self-consciously played with my shirt, uncomfortable under the stares of the entire army. Looking around, there we kids as young as twelve, and adults up until about twenty five. I wondered if they would be unhappy with a seventeen year old leading them.

At the front of everyone were three soldiers with pure white wings. They must be the Chaotic Angels. I thought.

They all looked quite human upon first glance, but if you looked closely, you would notice subtle dierences; pointed ears, bright unearthly eyes, or blue or green tinted skin. Chaos cleared his throat and immediately everyone silenced.

"I know you are all wondering why I called you here." He stated "It is because I have found a new leader for our army." He said waving toward me. I smiled awkwardly, and to my great relief, they returned it.

"He will be known as Archangel" Chaos said, and a man shouted out.  
"What's his real name!?" He yelled and Chaos glance at him and replied patiently

"I cannot tell you, for the protection of his identity. Commander Archangel has some very dangerous enemies, and every army has spies even, ours." Chaos paused and everyone looked around nervously

"He came from a very dark past-" Chaos started but he was cut across by someone else.  
"Was he a traitor?!" The guy yelled, and I flinched slightly.  
"No." He looked at me with his eyebrows raised. The message was clear; can I tell them? I nodded and said "They have a right to know"

"He was betrayed by everyone he knew. He had risked his life countless times, and literally saved the world twice for his family and friends. But when another boy came and falsely claimed himself to be a hero, they betrayed him." Chaos said, and everyone looked at me in pity "His father disowned him, his friends tortured and hated him, and the boy murdered his family."

Everyone gasped, and some girls started crying, but Chaos wasn't finished yet.

"But when his love, the woman he was going to propose to, betrayed him with the one who murdered his family, he le  
style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: SourceSansPro;", where he was confronted with three of the most evil and powerful people in creation. They oered to kill the ones who betrayed him, but he fought them, and sacrificed himself, for the ones who le  
style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: SourceSansPro;"him." Tears filled my eyes, and I looked away from the sad stares I was receiving.

"But that part of his life is over, as it is with all of yours. For now, we proceed with the ceremony" Chaos said and motioned for me to kneel before him.

I knelt down and he began the oath.  
"Do you swear to defend and protect the people of this universe with your life?" Chaos asked


	5. No Rest For The Wicked

500 years later...

Percy/Archangel's P.O.V

I spluttered out the blue coke that I was drinking when Luke told me a hilarious joke. It was even funnier with the way Zoe was staring at us, as we rolled on the floor in fist of laughter. Skia nickered and told me to shut up in my head.

Skia and I are never really separated, she even sleeps in my room, and eats lunch with me. She should never be kept in a stable, she is so much more than that. I spent the first two hundred years of my time on Utopia training with Chaos and Skia, learning to harness my powers and use them to their full potential. Now, I am strong enough to rival Chaos, but he could still beat me easily.

Over the past hundreds of years, Skia and I had grown closer and closer, she's practically family. But the that's the same with all of the Angels. I felt a small twinge in my heart when I thought about the other 3 Angels, Mirrehla, Joban and Lara, the Angels of Chaos who died when saving a distant planet.

So there we were, the remaining Angels; Luke Castellan, Zoe Nightshade, Bianca di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Calypso, Adriane and I.

Just as I was granted powers, so were they (but not as extreme as mine). Luke got the ability to predict small parts of the future, Zoe now know how to sing a song so sad and traumatizing, that it can make whoever she wants kill themselves. Bianca can now create metals with a thought, and Charles can control fire, Silena can speak to animals (however no one but me can speak to Skia not even Chaos), Calypso has heightened powers of healing and Adriane can freeze a person with her stare, much like a drakon.

We all have heightened senses. We are faster, stronger and have better agility than before. Unfortunately, we are also more beautiful too, so wherever we go people swoon and blush, although Silena loves it.

"Hey Arc!" Luke yelled, calling me by my nickname.  
"Yep?"  
"Look at the lovebirds!" he replied pointing at Silena and Beckendorf, who were joined at the lips.

I chuckled and ran to Luke and began doing an impression of them. Luke and I began kissing the air and making little love hearts with our hands. Well, we were until Zoe wacked us both over the heads. Luke stood up and opened his wings in defiance, but immediately sat down at the look in Zoe's face. Adriane chuckled, and Luke blushed.

Its common knowledge that the two fancy each other, yet they are so blind to each other's love it's frustrating. Thinking of them brought a certain silver eyed goddess to mind...wait, what did I just think?

"Hey Adriane, I've always been meaning to ask, why is your blood purple?" I called.

She thought for a while and then said "Why is your blood red?"

I'm sure there was something in science about blood vessels and oxygen, but I never really paid that much attention in school, so I just shrugged.

"Good answer" I said and she smiled. Luke's wings fluttered jealously.

Since they were all made Angels, they were also given wings. Their wings were pure white, like mine were supposed to be (but obviously that didn't go to plan). My midnight black wings really stood out against theirs, which also meant that I was easier to spot in a crowd so no hiding for me...

The wings had their ups and downs. On the upside, they were useful in battle, and it was amazing to fly, and they just looked cool (as Chaos so aptly put it). But on the downside, they were quite big and bulky, and it was quite hard to sit down with them.

Unfortunately, my wings were bigger than anyone else's, with a wingspan of 14 feet, whereas theirs was only 12. I was ripped from my thoughts when Chaos's voice came crashing into my brain.  
Meeting in the main hall. Come immediately.

I looked at the others, and they had obviously heard it too as we all jump to our feet and rushed to the Main hall, but none before struggling to fit our wings through the doorway (You'd think that a  
style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: SourceSansPro;"er 500 years that we would eventually learn to get through a door, but no), leaving a pile of black and white feathers behind. Skia gracefully trotted a  
style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: SourceSansPro;"er us, but she had trouble fitting through the door, seeing as she was larger than most Unicorns, being the Queen.

Thankfully the doors to the main hall were absolutely massive, so we could fit easily through them. We walked to the end of the hall where there were two thrones. The first, where Chaos sat was a large black mass of swirling galaxies and stars, and the second was a charcoal black, but was tinted with sea green waves, which was mine since I was Prince of the Universe. Bit embarrassing, I know, but Chaos insisted on formality.

Chaos was sat fidgeting on his throne, looking incredibly nervous which unnerved me. What could possibly make the most powerful being in the universe nervous?

"I, um, have a new mission for you... but, I'm afraid you will not like it" He said, glancing at me. "What is it?" I said apprehensively.  
"YouhavetogobacktoEarth" He spluttered.  
"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Luke asked, and Chaos sighed.

"The new mission, i-it's on Earth." Chaos said quietly, looking at me.  
My chest clenched and I pressed my wings close to my back. All that ran through my head were five words. I have to go back...

Everyone was angry, but were studying me closely, which is understandable since the probably expected me to be angry. Now I usually have a calm demeanour, but the last time I got angry, well, a um planet exploded. Oh don't worry, it was completely deserted, no-one was hurt, just a little scared.

I kept my head down so they couldn't see the tears in my eyes, but I knew that they could tell I was crying from the sympathetic looks. "You promised. You promised I didn't have to go back" I whispered. Chaos looked down in shame.

Several years ago, around the time aer I took my oath, I asked Chaos to promise that I would never have to return to Earth. And now he has broken his promise, and my trust.

Skia galloped over from the back of the room and nuzzled me. Don't worry, Archangel. You'll be fine. She whispered

"I'm sorry Percy." He started, but stopped when I flinched as he said my old name. "But please, your friends are in terrible danger. Worse than they've ever faced before."

Luke's P.O.V  
"What danger?" I asked Chaos sighed and began pacing the room.  
"You all know how I had a brother, Order?" he said and we all nodded, well, apart from Percy who was lost in his own thoughts. I hated seeing him like that. Percy had become like a brother to me, and it was painful to watch him hurt.

"Five hundred years ago, Order was reawakened from beneath Tartarus, and escaped. Since then he has slowly been gathering power and allies so he can gain control of the Universe."


	6. Home Sweet Home

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Sighing, I walked across the camp, watching the younger campers chase each other, and engage in false battles. They were so happy. Like how Percy and I used to be, I thought with a pang. No, I told myself, don't think of that. Of him. How you got him killed. Those familiar tears welled in my eyes, as I desperately tried to push the memory down.

I was about to head to the class I was teaching, when screams erupted all around me. Grabbing my knife, I whirled around, looking for monsters. But people weren't looking at monsters, they were looking up. I did the same, and screamed.

There, in the sky, were eight flaming figures, diving down towards us.

 **Luke's P.O.V**

As soon as we stepped through the portal, we were falling down to earth. I opened my wings for a few moments, but Percy shook his head, and we all pulled in our wings and dove towards the camp. A  
style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: SourceSansPro;"er a while, we began to catch fire, but Percy placed a shield around us that kept us from being cooked.

Aer a few seconds of falling, we eventually crashed into the strawberry fields, leaving a huge crater, and a mass of smoke. We walked out of the crater, and face the place we'd been dreading for the past five centuries. Planet Earth.

style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: SourceSansPro; font-weight: 700;"Annabeth's P.O.V

We all watched, paralyzed, as eight hooded figures with wings walked out of the smoking hole. They were in a V formation. All but one had white wings and white cloaks with various colours. The other, had a beautiful obsidian black wings and a black cloak, with sea green on the inside. I could see the power radiating o  
style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: SourceSansPro;"him. His aura was strong and powerful, but immensely sad at the same time.

I couldn't see any of their faces, just their mouths. The one with black wings stepped forward and bowed.

"My name is Archangel, and I am the commander of Chaos's army, Leader of the Chaotic Angels, and Prince of the Universe" He said smoothly, and we all gasped. Prince of the Universe? That must be why he is so powerful.

The rest of the winged people stepped forward and introduced themselves. "I am Delta, second in command" (Luke)  
"I am Poison, third in command" (Zoe)  
"I am Gem, fourth in command" (Bianca)

"I am Violet, fih in command" (Adriane)  
"I am Forge, sixth in command" (Beckendorf)  
"I am Belle, seventh in command" (Silena)  
"And I am Isle, Head Healer of Chaos' Army" (Calypso)

I and many others simply stood there with our mouths open when suddenly a swirling portal appeared, and a huge, magnificent Unicorn burst through. She was beautiful. Her coat was a shiny black, and her horn was tall and glittering upon her head. She looked dangerous, deadly, untamable, yet Archangel just strode up to her and smiled, laying a hand on her neck. I was about to ask who she was when all of the other Unicorns and Pegasi that we kept here came galloping into the clearing. They immediately all bowed to the black Unicorn, as if she was royalty. Then I realized who she was. She was Skia the Shadow Horse, Queen of Creatures. My eyes darted back and forth between Archangel and Skia, my mind furiously piercing together the situation. Then it all came crashing down on me.

"You're the Shadow fire wielder, aren't you?" I asked, stepping forward. All the campers gasped and looked at him in awe. We all knew the legend of the Shadow Fire wielder, and his companion, the Queen of Beasts.

He nodded solemnly and replied "Yes I am". He looked as if he was about to say more, when Zeus spoke up from the corner of the clearing.

 **Percy/Archangel's P.O.V**

"With respect, but why are you here?" Zeus called from the edge of the crowd. I was wondering how he'd got here, until I started noticing more and more Gods scattered around. Wait a minute, did Zeus just said with respect?

"We are here to aid you in your fight against Order. Chaos believed that you would need some help. Um, may I ask why the Gods are in camp?" I asked, and everyone looked sad. I was beginning to wonder if I had said something wrong.

"Five hundred years ago, something terrible happened." Zeus said quietly "A young hero named Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, was killed defending us, when we abandoned him. It took his death to make us realize how we had been neglecting our children, and we vowed never to let it happen again. So every night, we speak of his quests to honour his memory, and to remind us never to do this again. We all miss him dearly, especially his father." He finished and sadness washed over the camp. Even the people I'd never even met had tears in their eyes.

"I just wish we'd been wise enough to know this sooner" To my surprise, Athena spoke up. I had always been under the impression that she hated me.

"He was the only decent man leon Earth, and he died to save us, even when we had broken him. I just wish I had the chance to talk to him one last time..." Artemis trailed o  
style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: SourceSansPro;". Why were the hunt her? My heart leapt at seeing Artemis. She was as beautiful as ever with her glossy auburn hair, and shining silver eyes.

I looked around, and realized how much I'd been missing. It was brilliant that the Gods were spending more time with their children, but I just wished I could've spent more time with my dad. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen him anywhere.

"Excuse me, Lord Zeus, but where is Lord Poseidon?" I asked and everyone flinched, but especially Zeus, who looked as he was going to cry. "Please, just Zeus, we stopped with all the formalities when Percy . . .le  
style="font-size: 8pt; font-family: SourceSansPro;"" he struggled to say died.

"But Poseidon" Zeus sighed "Percy's death hit him the hardest, and he is no better than from the day it happened. As you can see, he has not had any more children since Percy. I-I fear that he will fade soon, the grief is so strong"

Fear trickled through my body. My father was dying? I was lost in my thoughts until Skia nudged me, and I snapped out of it.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. Please, if there's anything we can do to help, please let us know" I said genuinely, and Zeus nodded his head, also lost in thought. Losing his brother must be hard for him.

"Percy always was the best in comforting people" Annabeth said quietly and everyone nodded. Annabeth? I thought she hated me. In fact, I thought they all hated me. I turned to Luke/Delta, but he just shrugged. It was getting quite late now, and the dull moon was weakly shining through the clouds. Artemis must be unhappy...

"Where will you be staying?" Chiron asked. When did he get here? Sneaky ninja horse dude...

I bowed to him, and he looked pleasantly surprised. I know he was kind of cruel in the past, but he was still like a second father to me. Everyone else just looked at me in shock, probably wondering why the Prince of the Universe was bowing to a centaur.

"Master Chiron" I said respectively "It is nice to see you again"  
"We have met before?" He said in confusion. Damn! How am I going to get out of this one?  
"I-I, um, used to be a demigod, and I went to this Camp." I admitted. Everyone was staring at me, probably trying to work out who I was.

"In answer to your question, I will create my own cabin" I said quickly, trying to avoid further questions, and everyone looked at me in confusion. I sighed and signaled for them to follow me.


End file.
